Worlds Apart
by Bra The Author-Girl-Type-Lady
Summary: Two girls have the experiance of a life time when a not so typical trip to the mall lands them in... the DBZ world? They become Pan and Bra... but what happens to the REAL Pan and Bra?
1. Prologue: REAL WORLD

RWCOBrapan

Ok, I know I haven't worked on my other stories that much lately, but I did work on them a bit in England (hooray for a laptop). Anyway, I'll work on them when I get time, but I couldn't help starting this story. I don't own DBZ, DuH. Anyway, this is basically about what would happen if 2 real life girls switched places with Pan and Bra by an inexplicable occurrence. Read on to find out.

~~~~~~~~~

Prologue: REAL WORLD

~~~~~~~~~

16-year-old Claire Belofsky tapped the numbers on her neon red portable phone and put it to her ear. The phone ringed about 7 times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Said a tired voice.

"Hi, may I speak to Sarah?" She asked, knowing very well who she was speaking to.

"Yeah, what's up?" Asked the girl with long black hair.

"Let's go to the mall." Claire said, chirping. Claire was exceedingly hyper this given morning. She usually didn't get that hyper until like 4 or 5pm or something. She held the phone to her ear by pushing her neck and shoulder together as she put her just-below-shoulder length light brown hair up in a high pony tail.

"Claire... it's 10 in the morning..." Sarah Anthony rubbed her dark blue eyes and yawned. The phone call had woken her up.

"Yeah, I know, and I couldn't sleep. And when I can't sleep, neither can anyone else. So common, let's go."

"You can't drive!"

"Yeah, but you can."

"What about Julie?"

"She's busy. So common!"

"Since when do you wake up before noon?"

"Since my bloody brother decided to blast that Jazz crap at 6am. COMMON!" She had started whining. *Oh my god...* Sarah thought.

"Fine, I'll be over to pick you up in 15 minutes." She sighed and she hung up the phone. She had always been too passive of a person... that, or she just didn't feel like putting up with Claire's whining.

*~*~*~*~

Once Claire hopped into the beat up old Mercury, Sarah put her foot on the accelerator and they took off. Claire wore her favorite black sleeveless shirt and nylon-type blue pants. She was short (a mere 5'1), and that outfit seemed to make her look even shorter. Sarah wore her typical baggy tom-boyish clothes... which, surprisingly enough, made her look TALLER than her already tall stature (she was about 5'11).

"So did you see yesterday's episode of Dragon Ball Z?" Claire asked.

"Of course. Duh." Was Sarah's response. The 2 girls lived in the middle of no where in a small, dull state called Rhode Island. Dragon Ball Z was the only thing that really kept their sanity (ok, so they weren't really sane to begin with, but that's ok). Sarah knew pretty much everything about DBZ, especially the fighting stuff. Claire, on the other hand, was more into how cute Mirai Trunks and Vegeta were, and everything non-fighting to deal with DBZ (is that possible?).

"I was on the floor laughing when Bulma called Vegeta cute."

"I know, that was so funny. And then...." Sarah went off on the fighting parts of the show. Claire phased off and looked out the window at the trees that seemed to multiply in the daylight. Sarah just seemed to go on and on and on and on. Claire abruptly jumped and faced her friend as the other girl's foot pressed harder on the accelerator. Sarah began swerving the car back and forth as though she were drunk.

"Sarah... what are you -" Claire was cut off by the sudden beeping sound of a truck coming their way.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!" The two young girls screamed in unison as a flash of light blinded them and a crashing sound sent their brains into a seeming meltdown.


	2. Prologue: DBZ WORLD

Prologue

The other prologue. You'll be learning more about Claire and Sarah's world in future chapters and what not. It's boring so far, but (hopefully), it'll get better! REVIEW! Hehehe.

~~~~~~~

Prologue: DBZ WORLD

~~~~~~~

"Oh Pan, but aren't you looking forward to buying a dress for mom's party?" Bra Briefs said as she tried to coax her best friend into driving her to the mall so she could buy MORE clothes. She was flipping through her condominium-sized closet as she spoke to Pan, who sat on the bed flipping through the Satan's Dojo magazine.

"No." Pan replied flat out.

"Oh PLEASE!!!!!" Bra whined.

"No." Pan repeated. Just then, a sharp knocking on the door made Bra shriek in annoyance.

"What do you WANT, Trunks?!"

"Would you just shut up and deal with the fact that not EVERYONE needs to go to the mall EVERY DAY?" He burst into her room and glared at his little sister. He wore his usual work outfit - which consisted of a suit and tie, and his long lavender hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. He straitened his tie as he walked into the center of the room.

"And would you just shut up and deal with the fact that not EVERYONE who's over 30 lives with their PARENTS?" Bra shouted as she defiantly stomped up to her older - and taller, and MUCH stronger - brother. Bra's soft blue hair raked over her shoulders and in front of her face slightly, giving her a bitchy look. Trunks glared at her and Pan jumped in between the two.

"Chill out you guys. It's too early in the morning to be fighting. Bra - we'll go to the mall after we've had breakfast, ok?"

"Fine." Bra crossed her arms and turns on her heal as she stomped back off to examine more clothes.

"You don't have to take her." Trunks told Pan.

"Yeah, I know, but I figure it's better than listening to her complain and moan about it all day long. My ear drums wouldn't be able to handle it."

"She should learn to drive... or better yet, learn to fly."

"This is BRA we're talking about, do you honestly think she has any intention of doing anything that requires work other than doing a shop-a-thon?" The 2 friends laughed at that and then looked at each other. The silence between them was a comfortable one, as they looked into each other's eyes. Trunks noticed Pan's shoulder length black hair was glittering beautifully against her pale skin and blue eyes that were almost black. She wore a baggy tee-shirt and shorts as pajamas. She looked so innocent...

"So what do you think of this?" Bra interrupted their thoughts as she took a red dress out of the closet and put it up to her baby blue pajamas.

"We're going to the mall..." Pan raised an eyebrow in confusion. Bra looked dumbfounded.

"So?"

"I'll be leaving." Trunks laughed as Pan sighed. This was going to be a long day.

~*~*~*~*~

"Can't you go any faster Pan?" Bra whined.

"Why?" Pan, the most cautious driver in the world, asked.

"We're gonna miss out on all the sales!"

"Your mom is the richest woman in the world, who cares about sales?"

"True... but STILL!" With that, Bra decided to take her own course of action. The 16-year-old moved her foot over the black leather interior arm rest and stepped her foot on Pan's. Luckily, the road was clear, but unluckily, it threw Pan (the DRIVER) off guard and her hands lost their firm grip on the steering wheel.

"Oh SHIT!" Bra shouted as a car coming the other way seemed to swerve to avoid them. A loud crash and a flip of the car sent the two demi-saiyans screaming for dear life. A glowing light was the last thing they saw before they blacked out.

~~~~~~~

Ohhh....What is that I sense between Pan and Trunks? BUAHAHAHA!


	3. 1: DBZ WORLD

Next chapter is here

Next chapter is here!  REVIEW!  Please? Lol!  I won't threaten, I promise.  I'll be writing this anyway, cause I like the plot line.  Oke!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ungh…" Claire groaned as she rubbed her throbbing head.  "What happened, Sarah…?"  She blinked her eyes and adjusted to the light slowly.  She slammed her eyelids shut right away to avoid the painful, protruding light.  
            "Sarah…?"  She repeated when she heard no response.  Claire jutted one eye open sharply.  It scanned the area before her other eye opened.  Claire let out a small gasp when she discovered that she was in a glass tank and everything seemed to be fuzzy beyond a few feet in front of the tank.  
            "SARAH!"  She called when she realized that she was TRAPPED in a TANK.  
            "Hmph?"  She heard a familiar just-waking-up moan.  
            "Where are you?!"  
            "Relax, I'm right - …" Sarah paused when she opened her eyes from her newly awakened sleep.  "…here."  Her jaw dropped and she suddenly felt as though she were a caged animal.  
            "Oh my lord…"  Claire muttered as she turned around and saw a tank right next to her that contained… Pan Son?  
            "Where am I???" She shrieked as she spun around and clung to the back of the glass tank.  
            "Bra!  You're awake!"  A young male voice said happily as the door to the tank swung open and… Trunks… stood there.  
            "It'sofficial… I've LOST my mind."  Claire muttered under her breath once the lavender haired man embraced her.  She just stood there, dumbfounded.  
            "Pan's awake!"  He cheered as he let go of Claire and ran to the other glass tank. Claire just stood there with a blank expression on her face.  A soft draft seemed to pick up, and a strand of – blue? – hair brush over her eyes. She grabbed it and narrowed an eye in a confused manner.  
            "Blue hair?"  She whispered as another figure approached her and entangled her in a warm hug.  
            "PANNY!  I'm so glad you're ok!"  Trunks smiled as he hugged an almost frozen Sarah.  
            "Uhh…"  She mumbled in reply.  Trunks released her and frowned a bit at her comment.  
            "What's wrong?"  
            "Who-wha-wha-where?" Incoherence was dripping off her every word.  
            "Kaasan!  Come here!" Trunks motioned for his mother to come over.  
            "Yeah?"  Bulma said as she detached herself from her "daughter" and ran over to her son and Pan. "What's wrong?  Oh Pan!  You're awake!"  
            "Uhh… my name… it isn't Pan…"  Sarah said slowly, having to form the words.  Claire got her sense of balance back and followed the path that Bulma had made.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like the character Vegeta from DBZ standing in the corner – Almost SMILING.  *You've lost it girl* She thought.  She stood behind two figures that looked almost identical to the characters Bulma and Trunks from Dragon Ball Z.  They didn't even seem to notice her.  
            *It can't be… How?  But why? …. This is SO COOL!  It's not possible, though… is it?*  
            "Kaasan,you never mentioned anything about her having amnesia."  
            "The robots didn't pick it up on the brain scan.  We can try again, I suppose."  She said with a shrug.  
            "BULMA!"  A shout interrupted all of their thoughts and they all spun around to face the door. Gohan bound into the room with Videl, Goten, and Chi-Chi close on his heels.  
            "She's ok!"  Gohan cried as he embraced Sarah.  
            "My baby girl is ok!"  Videl said, as she and Chi-Chi wiped away tears in unison. Goten just let out a sigh of relief.  
            "What's wrong?"  Gohan asked as he stroked Sarah's… short?  - black hair.  Sarah instinctively moved her head away.  "Panny?"  He turned to face Bulma.  Bulma shrugged her shoulders and mouthed back 'I don't know'.  
            "This is one screwed up dream."  Sarah told herself.  
            "What?"  Gohan looked back and forth between his "daughter" and the supposed genius that came up with this brand new, all finding, all-healing, regeneration tank. This supposed even better machine(s) than the old one had practically the most powerful Senzu bean effect, and it could even fix clothes – WITHOUT the liquidy-stuff.  
            "Panny, are you feeling alright?"  Goten asked.  Videl and Chi-Chi inhaled quickly and held their breaths.  
            "I'mfeeling fine… sort of… but my name isn't P-"  
            "Panny.  It's Pan. She's not a child anymore." Claire interrupted Sarah.  Sarah looked at the blue haired girl who spoke up. It was… Bra?  No.  CLAIRE?! Claire nodded her head as if to tell Sarah to come over.  Sarah cocked her head to one side and then nodded.  She stepped down from the pedestal of the tank and walked toward Claire. All eyes were on her.  
            "We're just gonna be going… that way."  Claire pointed in the direction of, well, behind her.  
            "Bra…That's the way to the cellar."  
            "…Yeah, I wanted to go there.  Come on –Pan."  She paused as she walked to the door of the cellar and entered there with Sarah.  She slammed the door shut behind her.  
            "Maybe they need some more time in the tanks…" Trunks whispered to Bulma, who shook her head.  
            "Their time in there should've been sufficient enough."   
*~*~*~*~*  
            In the cellar, Sarah examined Claire.  
            "Claire?"  
            "It's me."            
            "What are we- how?  I mean…"  
            "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but we seem to be in the DBZ world."  
            "What?  That isn't even POSSIBLE.  This is a dream!  JUST one screwed up dream!"  
            "It's not a dream!"  Claire fought to keep a whisper.  "Look!"  And with that, she slapped Sarah.  
            "OW!  What was that for?!"  
            "See?  Pain! You don't feel pain in dreams!"  
            "You'd be surprised."  
            "Look, ok, even if it IS a dream, let's just go along with it.  You know, test our knowledge of everything and what not."  
            "But it's not…"  
            "You believe in witchcraft, do you not?"  
            "Well yeah, but…"  
            "Butnothing.  How can you believe in all of that and not this?  It IS possible.  We're here. We're Bra and Pan.  It's what we've been pretending for SO LONG.  Come on.  Please?"  
            "I must be out of my mind…"  Sarah said finally, after a few long moments of silent pleading by Claire.  
            "ALRIGHT!"  Claire shouted joyfully.  
            "Is everything alright in there?"  Bulma's voice sounded.  
            "Uhh…yeah!  Just fine!"  Claire called back and then turned to Sarah.  "From now on, I'm Bra Briefs, and you're Pan Son."  She smiled mischievously and opened the door to their umm… adventure.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so this chapter was kinda really sucky, but that's ok!  The next chapter will be about the real Pan and Bra.  After that, it'll go into what happens in the change. WOOOOOOO.


	4. 1: REAL WORLD

Pan awoke to the feeling of a needle enter her arm

The next chapter is here! This is the chapter where Pan and Bra realize they aren't in Kansas anymore (or rather, Tokyo ;) ). Nehoo, read on to find out more!

~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 1: REAL WORLD

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pan awoke to the feeling of a needle enter her arm. She immediately shot up in her bed and began screaming for dear life.

"She's awake." A professional sounding man in a long white smock and blue trousers said to a woman wearing a female version of the man's attire, minus the blue. The woman nodded and exited the plain white room. Pan looked around. Everything was white. It was eerie.

"Big tough warrior girl has died numerous times, fought alien races to the point of breaking, hell - IS an alien, blown herself up to save the world, traveled around the universe and back - yet is afraid of a tiny needle." Someone said with a yawn, seemingly to have been woken up by the scream.

"God Pan, you really need to -" The girl said as a hand gripped the fabric sheet blocking Pan from her and it moved back. The voice paused when she saw Pan sitting there. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." The girl with short-ish light brown hair blushed and shut the curtain.

"Wait - Bra?" Pan asked, but was soon cut off by the entrance of a middle-aged woman with black hair and tears streaming down her face.

"You're ok!" She said joyously as she engulfed Pan in her arms. *Who IS this woman?* Pan was totally flustered. "Are you ok? Do you need anything? Are you sure you're fine?!" The woman shot questions at her.

"Umm... yeah..."

"Claire?" Another person spoke and went behind the curtain. It was a woman about the age of 55 with straight gray hair and a few wrinkles covering her face. Bra propped herself up on her elbows and didn't say anything.

"She's ok?" A young female of 20 years said, coming in behind the woman. She was tall, with short-cropped copper hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was pale, and a scar ran up her right cheek. A middle-aged balding man with dark brown hair followed as well.

"The doctors say she'll be just fine." The woman said. Bra tried to think of who these people could possibly be.

"Who are you?" She finally spoke. The lady looked at her and stifled a laugh.

"Really funny Claire, you almost had me believing you for a moment there."

"Umm... my name isn't Claire. It's Bra. I'm daughter of the richest and most powerful person in the world, Bulma Briefs."

"Yes, Claire, we're all very aware of your obsession with being that cartoon character. Don't scare mom and dad like that, you know they can't tell bad acting from good." The 20 year old said.

"Who ARE you? And what right do YOU have to tell me what to do? God, you sound just like Trunks." Bra started to get angry. The doctor from before approached Bra and examined her a bit.

"I don't think she's acting." He stated finally.

"What?!" All 3 said at once.

"I believe she has an acute case of amnesia, where she remembers what she wants to live like and who she wants to be. In this case, it's someone named Bra. It might be wise to just keep her here for a while so that we can make sure that there are no more complications." With that, the doctor went over to where Pan was lying down. She seemed to be in shock.

"Is something wrong with Sarah, doctor?" Sarah's mother asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't seem to be responsive to anything. She just sorta sits there."

"It could be shock from seeing you all again." Pan crinkled her face and eyed the doctor and all the people surrounding her.

"Real funny, Bra. You can come out any time!"

"I knew Dragon Ball Z would be bad for her health." A young man with shoulder length blonde hair stepped forward and crossed his arms. He grinned in a satisfied manner.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know -" Pan was cut off by the doctor coming over to them.

"Hmm... she may have Amnesia as well." He stated, rubbing his chin in a profound way. He leaned over to the blonde guy and Sarah's mother and whispered. "Play along."

"Right, and just how are we supposed to do that?" The blonde guy rolled his eyes.

"How will she ever remember us if we call her Pan?" Sarah's mom questioned.

"Don't call her Pan. Just introduce yourselves and everyone around you to her. Pretend that no one knows her. It'll make her feel better. Talk to her like you're still in the Ball of Vampires or whatever it's called, as well."

"Oh... I get it." Sarah's mom smiled. "Thank you doctor." She leaned over to the blonde guy. "You're going to do that, I don't know much about Dragon Ball Z."

"So, Sarah, you may not remember right now, but I'm your mother. This here is your brother, Carl."

"Yeah, ok. I don't have a brother. This is a sick joke."

"Ummm yeah, I'm your brother." Carl said.

"No, I don't. Trust me. I would know. I AM 17 years old."

"You're 16 years old."

"No I'm not. I was 16 last year."

"Trust me, I was there when you were born. You're 16."

"I was there when I was born, too. After all, it WAS me that it happened to." Pan growled murderously. "BRA! This joke's gotten old quick! Make it stop!"

"Carl - don't fight with her." Sarah's mom said as she elbowed Carl in the ribs.

"Fine. I'm going to go now, I missed too much school is it is. Get better, Sarah!" He called and left.

"THE NAME'S PAN!" She called after him.

"Ok, visiting hour is over. The 2 need their rest. They'll be ready to go home in a couple of days." A nurse walked in and informed everyone.

"Ok, we'll be back later. Aaron had work today, but he'll be here tomorrow to visit you. Feel better." Claire's dad said as he and her mom and sister left the room. Sarah's mother followed suit, as did the doctor and nurse, and Bra and Pan starred at each other.

"Where's your blue hair?" Pan asked

"Where's your Japanese heritage?" Bra was now beyond confused. She leaned over and slapped Pan across the face.

"OW!!!! What was that for?!" Bra shrugged.

"Just checking if it was a dream."

"You're supposed to hit YOURSELF!" Pan yelled. Bra simply shrugged again.

"Could you feel it?"

"No, I couldn't." Sarcasm dripped from Pan's words. "OF COURSE IT DID!"

"Oh, then I guess it's not a dream."

"So what do we do?" Pan suddenly calmed down and stared off into space... or rather, the ceiling.

"Make the best of it? Find out what's going on? I don't know..."

"Do we have any other choice?" She sounded defeated. It was all hopeless. She'd never see her family or friends - other than Bra - ever again. No more... TRUNKS!

"I guess not..." Bra looked over at her friend and thought for a moment, then smiled. "But hey, this could be fun. We can get away with anything, right? After all, they think we have amnesia or something." Pan let out a slight laugh. That was definitely a classic Bra moment.

"Ok, well, what's your name again?"

"Ummm... Claire, I think. And yours is Sarah, right? God... what were these people THINKING when they named their children?" Bra practically gagged. The nurse entered the room and told the 2 they needed their rest, and pulled the sheet between them again. Both rolled their eyes, but complied. In a few days they'd be out of there, and terrorizing this new world.

~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think? You like? Please review! 3 chaps up and only 3 reviews? PFFT! Please say you love me! LOL! J/k. ;)


	5. 2: DBZ WORLD

New Page 1

This chapter is about Claire and Sarah's first day in the DBZ world. It may be long, but a lot of this stuff has to do with what happens later. The rest of it just describes what their first day is like. Be sure to tell me what you think!

************

CHAPTER 2: DBZ WORLD

************

"So what would you girls like to eat for lunch?" Bulma asked cheerily as Claire and Sarah sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Ummm..." Claire muttered. She was trying to think of what food they had in the DBZ world.  
  
"How about sushi and rice?" Trunks suggested, knowing it was the favorite food of his little sister.  
  
"Oh ugh! Why would we want THAT?!" Claire practically gagged at the thought of meat - RAW meat none the less. She had been a vegetarian since she was 11, and the thought of consuming anything that had once been able to stare her in the eyes was just so completely putrid.  
  
"I don't know. Something about it being your favorite food since you were a 5 year old..." Bulma intervened.  
  
"Oh..." Claire thought for a moment, and then got her confidence up again. "Well I'm 16 years old and it's time for change. I've decided to be a vegetarian from now on." She could hear Sarah stiffle a laugh. Sarah turned her head to the side to try to stop when Claire shot her a death glare. Bulma stood there with her mouth practically dragging on the floor in shock, and Trunks couldn't help but laugh out right.  
  
"Yeah, right Bra... Dad'll really go for that one!" He had to clutch his stomach because he was laughing so hard that it hurt. Claire narrowed an eye, but softened it when she saw how cute he was, and a sweet smile crept to her lips. Sarah just burried her head in her hands and sighed. Claire was officially pathetic.  
  
At that moment, the Son family (and Vegeta) entered the enormous kitchen.  
  
"What's for lunch?" Goten asked... or rather, his stomach asked.  
  
"Bra just decided that she's a vegetarian now." Trunks said between outbursts of laughter. Goten began to go into hysterics, too. Gohan furrowed a concerned eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure they're fine?"  
  
"The scans showed no sign of any damage... and the scans are 100% accurate." Bulma shrugged her shoulders. All of a sudden, the entire group turned to the sound of a 'hmph'.  
  
"Woman, you should know there is no such thing as 100%. Especially not with one of your machines." Vegeta grunted. Bulma began to turn a crimson shade of red... everyone, with the exception of Vegeta, tried to hide themselves in the crowd of people.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! Of course they're 100% perfect! Because I am 100% perfect!!!!!" With that, everyone had to practically draw blood biting their lips in order not to be killed by the vicious, man (or in this case - Saiya-jin) -eating bitch. When Trunks thought he saw smoke emerge from his mother's ears, he decided to try to lighten the mood.  
  
"Umm... so how about we have the robots make us some veggie burgers and -"  
  
"Like hell I'm eating something that doesn't even QUALIFY as a food!" Vegeta protested.  
  
"Like hell you would ever eat something that doesn't threaten to give you a heart attack!" Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Vegeta growled softly. Bulma blushed and turned her head slightly.  
  
"Oh Kami no..." Trunks whimpered and sunk back toward the wall.  
  
"What are they DOING?" Claire whispered to Sarah.  
  
"Ohh, they had this in earlier episodes... this is Vegeta flirting with Bulma." Sarah and Claire looked at each other and burst out laughing. Just the idea was enough to make someone fall off their chair in laughter... but they had SEEN it first hand! Everyone snapped their attention to the 2 seemingly psychotic girls.  
  
"Ok, so anyway, veggie burgers for the veggie, and -" Yet again, Trunks was cut off.  
  
"I WILL NOT EAT THAT SHIT!" Vegeta shouted menacingly.  
  
"Not YOU! I meant the VEGETARIAN!"  
  
"You DARE raise your voice at ME, boy?"  
  
"Oh shit..." Trunks muttered, immediately acknowledging what he had done was severely hazardous to his health.

"What about chicken?" Goten inquired thoughtfully. Videl, Gohan, and Chi Chi just stared hard at the younger male. Not everything had always been fully functionally in his head, and this only made them wonder more.  
  
"Ummm... Goten - why don't you and Trunks take the girls out for lunch and let the rest of us talk here for a while?" Gohan suggested. Goten nodded immediately. He then grabbed Trunks by an arm and pulled him through the kitchen's entrance and out the door. Claire and Sarah followed quickly. The entire ride to the restaurant was awkwardly silent as Sarah sat in the front next to Trunks - the driver - and Claire sat next to Goten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think your brother saved my life back there," Trunks breathed once they sat down in the American restaurant. "Tell him I say thanks." Sarah and Claire sat next to each other in the black leather booth, with Claire on the outside, and Trunks across from Sarah and Goten across from Claire. Claire was not exactly thrilled by this arrangement.   
  
"Will do." Goten nodded. The 4 were handed menus by a rather tall young woman with glowing black eyes and shiny light brown hair. She kept smiling and winking at Trunks, who didn't even seem to notice.  
  
"Look at that." Claire grumbled to Sarah as she saw the waitress trying to grab Trunks' attention. Sarah too started to glare at the young devil woman... but was not as obvious as Claire was. The lady caught that she had attracted the 2 girls' unwelcoming stares and smirked in a satisfied manner. They were jealous.  
  
"So what can I get for ya'll this afternoon?" She fluttered her dark eyelashes playfully at Trunks, who was still oblivious to the entire thing.  
  
"Everything on this side of the menu." Goten pondered. "Hmmm... and everything on that side of the menu, too... hmmm... and make it 2 of all the deserts." Trunks decided to have the same. Then Sarah was the next to order.  
  
"I'll have a burger - medium rare, fries, and a milkshake. And for an appetizer I'll have onion rings." Goten and Trunks shot "Pan" a confused look. Next, it was Claire's turn.  
  
"I'll have an order of fries and coleslaw." That raised their confusion ten-fold.  
  
"What? There's nothing else edible here." Claire defended herself.  
  
"Oh that's right, you're a 'vegetarian' now." Trunks told Goten.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Chill out Bra, he's just kidding." Goten leaned across the table and patted the blue-haired girl on the head. Claire folded her arms and glared at the evil menace.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Ok." Goten seemed to lose his chipper ness, and Sarah whispered something in Claire's ear.  
  
"Be nice - you 2 end up together."  
  
"Says who?!"   
  
"Says everyone who's not a Goten/Marron fan - that's who."  
  
"Fine." Claire whined.

"So Bra, what time does school get out?" Goten asked in a soft voice.

"Umm... the same time it's always gotten out?" Claire raised an eyebrow. He seemed to be in a very stupid mood.

  
"What time is that?"

"A. That's a stupid question, and B. Why do you care?"

"Don't worry about him," Trunks interfered, "He simply thinks  
you've been skipping school." Sarah laughed a little. For some reason  
she found it amusing.

"So that's a yes?" Trunks looked at Claire, who smirked a little  
'Who? Me?'.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Claire laughed.

"So I was right! HA! You owe me $10 Mr. Big Shot President!"

"Oh WOW, 10 DOLLARS." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Hey! It's 10 more than I had yesterday!" Goten smiled, satisfied  
with himself.

"Riiiiight." Trunks laughed and fished $10 out of his pocket, then  
handed the cash to his friend.

"That'll pay for the entire tank of gas next time!" Trunks continued  
and laughed at his somewhat idiotic friend.

"Not even that..." Claire muttered bitterly

"Bra, what's your problem tonite?" Trunks interrupted Claire's sulking.

"Nothing. Why?" She lied. She HATED the idea of being with Goten. EW EW EW EW EW!

"You're being a real spaz."

"Yeah, BRA, calm down." Sarah joined in on the conversation.

"But isn't she so cute when she's angry?" Goten thought aloud. *Gag me please!* Claire thought helplessly. This was NOT turning out well at all.

"Dude - THAT'S MY SISTER!" Trunks shuddered in disgust.

"Gee thanks." Bra rolled her eyes.

Between all the chaos, none of them realized that everyone in the entire restaurant was staring at them. A bus boy had dropped his basket thing and broken many dishes at Trunks' outburst.

"Ok, ummm, Trunks, you can calm down now. People are staring." Sarah said in a hushed whisper. All 3 demi-saiyans looked at her, and Trunks and Goten began to blush.

"Well it's not MY fault. I'm simply trying to get through a meal here without tearing off Goten's head." Claire grumbled.

"Oh you know you want me." Goten winked playfully. Claire shuddered in disgust.

"Suddenly I've lost my appetite." She flipped some blue hair over her shoulder and got up and walked away from the table. "I'll see ya later, Pan. 'Bye!" She called without even turning around.

Goten hung his head sadly. He looked somewhat withdrawn and tired. Trunks gave Sarah a "help me" look.

"That hurt..." Goten sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into her. She's a spoiled brat though, you know that." Trunks attempted to comfort his depressed friend.

"Umm... Cl-errr, Bra, is just really, ummm, stressed right now."

"She's been a stuck up ditz lately." Goten pointed out.

"More so than usual? How can you tell?" Trunks joked.

"Usually she's much nicer and doesn't act like a flake."

"I think she's just overwhelmed and excited and doesn't know how to handle everything in a good manner." Sarah spoke up.

"About what?" Goten inquired.

"The whole - Ohh, ummm, nothing. Nothing at all." Sarah looked at the table, embarrassed that she might have spilled her and Claire's secret. She slid over in the booth and stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to her and find out what's going on. I'll talk to you two later, ok?"

"How are you gonna get home?" Trunks asked.

"I'm going to take the car, of course."

"But we-" Goten started, but Trunks elbowed him to shut him up.

"Here are the keys. Just drop 'em off at CC any time you want." Trunks tossed a key ring with a CC symbol key chain on it at Sarah. She caught it with ease.

"That's ok. I only need them long enough to get Bra home. I'll fly from there. Bye!" Sarah headed off, and Goten glared at Trunks.

"How are WE supposed to get home?"

"We fly." Trunks answered. Just then, all the food came from the kitchen. It took 9 waiters to carry everything. "But meanwhile, since the food is here, we might as well eat!" Goten nodded eagerly and the two began to dig in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What did you do that for?" Sarah scolded Claire as she walked up to the younger girl, who was leaned up against a pole outside of the restaurant.

"I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Why are you acting like that to Goten?"

"Because he's a moron... and not even a CUTE moron at that. Ugh."

"Claire, err BRA, you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll mess up their world. As far as I know right now, Bra is at least nice to Goten."

"Well I'm Bra now. And I'm not nice to him. And hey, you can blame this one on you, Lea, and Julie. It's your fault that I hate Goten."

"How is it our fault?" 

"You tortured me about it. I can't help how I feel now."

"Don't blame this on me!"

"I will! Because it IS your fault!"

"I can't believe I defended you in there. Ok, whatever, here are the keys to the car, drive YOURSELF home." Sarah tossed the keys to Claire and stalked off back into the restaurant.

"I just might!" Claire called back angrily. This wasn't working out the way she had planned.

"ARGH!" She growled and walked over to the car. She didn't know whether or not she could fly, so that was her only option, other than walking. And walking far in 5-inch, knee high black boots is NOT a fun thing to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pan, what are you doing here?" Goten managed to get out through gulps of food. Both him and Trunks were quite surprised to see her back so soon.

"Umm... Cla- Bra decided to be a bitch, and I'm hungry. So hey, here I am."

"How is she getting home?" Trunks crinkled his eyebrows in worry. He didn't see the keys in Sarah's hands.

"I gave her the keys to the car." Sarah commented as she sat down and picked up her burger.

"WHAT?!" The two males shouted in unison.

"Don't worry, she doesn't know how to get it out of park. If she wants to go anywhere, she has to walk." She took a bite. It tasted SO good. Much better than REAL American burgers. She concentrated on it, even though Trunks and Goten were nearly not breathing. Bra? Driving? Those two words didn't belong in the same sentence next to each other... unless there was a NOT after 'driving', in which case it would be a sincerely NOT funny joke.

Goten and Trunks went back to eating, knowing that Pan had never steered them wrong or lied to them before. However, they still felt quite queasy inside. 

*************

Ok, so what do ya'll think of this chapter? Review? Ummm... ok, thanks.


	6. 2: REAL WORLD

Oh my lord! I updated! I know! How weird! I hope I'll get a chance to update this story and what not more often now. This chapter is really rather short, but I'm updating a LOT of my stories today, give me a break. If you would like to encourage my writing more, please review and tell me so, otherwise I might now be so motivated. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*RING RING!* The phone blasted and Bra rolled over in bed. She gurgled as she answered her phone.  
  
"What time is it?" She murmured bitterly.  
  
"Time to wake up!" The other voice giggled.  
  
"MARRON!?" Her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed. She had forgotten that she was still in the healing process from the accident. She groaned and rubbed her neck. "You're here, too???" She hadn't remembered seeing Marron at the hospital, but she could have been in another room. Bra had been taken to that Claire girl's house and put in Claire's bed to continue getting better.  
  
Claire's room was just one large garage sale waiting to happen. There were Dragon and Wizard posters plastered all over the room. There were a few paintings, swords, and daggers hanging up on some of the walls. There was a Welsh Flag poster hanging over the window, and an umbrella hanging up over the dark red velvet-covered bed. *Must not believe in bad luck... Hehe*   
  
The room was such a mess, with clean and dirty clothes scattered all over the floor. *She must have the same problem I do* Bra thought. *Too bad she doesn't have a maid like me.* There was a deep maroon Torch-lamp on either side of the white door, which was very pretty. Even though the girl's fashion sense was somewhat scattered, it was decent. Her tastes could be worse.  
  
"Excuse me? Claire, have you lost it? Wait, bad question. Haha. So anyway, I know you're still healing, but are you up for the mall today?" Bra snapped back to attention at the mention of the word 'mall'.  
  
"Sure!" Bra sang out happily. She wondered what the malls in this dimension were like. "Umm..." *Oh shit... What's this girl's name?*  
  
"Ok, Julie is going to be picking us all up. I have to call Sarah now." Before Claire could say another word, the phone hung up. *That's so weird... She sounds just like Marron. I wonder what her name is...*  
  
Bra shrugged and stood up, still very aware of the pain shooting through her neck. She dismissed it and searched through the drawers to find some clothes. All the drawers were empty. She thought for a moment. *If I were this Claire girl, where would I put my clothes? The Dryer!!* She darted out of the room to the washer and dryer, which were just down the hall. She found the jackpot, clothes were in there. She pulled out a pair of baggy blue pants and a red camaflage-patterned shirt. She shut the dryer door and walked back into the room to change. On one of the desks she saw a red headband.  
  
"Just like mine!" She squealed happily and wrapped it around her wrist so she could put it in her hair once she had finished showering and brushing her hair. A picture under where the headband had been caught her eye. It was a picture of Pan, Marron, Trunks, Goten, Ubuu, and herself... Only not herself as she was now. It was a pencil drawing of her former self, before the change. Trunks was holding Pan, Ubuu's head was rested on Marron's, and Bra - SHE - was in the arms of Goten. She gasped and dropped the picture. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms as she nervously started shaking.  
  
"Oh my Dende..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The yellow button is my FRIEND! :D 


	7. 3: DBZ WORLD

Hi! Sorry I haven't written in a LONG time, but I'm still alive! Yep yep! I might've messed up some stuff in the storyline, and I apologize if I do. Please tell me if you've caught an error! Thanks! This is the next chapter… HAVE FUN! (  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Stupid, stupid bakas…" Claire grumbled as she kicked dust along the road. Of course, as Pan had predicted, she hadn't even been able to find where the keys went. "The nerve. First, she draws that evil, evil picture of Goten and me together… then she does this. So what if the first wasn't here, it was still mean! Speaking of which, I've got to ditch that picture as soon as I get home. Stupid, mean, evil implications…"  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" A voice spoke up behind her.  
  
"LEA?! You're here, too?!" Claire cried as she spun around in joy.  
  
"No… try Marron. Of course I'm here! Ubuu lives just over there." She pointed to a small house off the side of the road. "You're so weird, Bra." Claire felt her heart sink. Now that she was in a fight with Sarah, she had no one. At least if Lea had been there, she might've been able to talk to someone.  
  
"Oh, hey Marron. I was just kidding around…"  
  
"Sure you were." Marron winked at her. "So how is GOTEN?"  
  
"Goten? Why should I care?"  
  
"Only because you have the biggest crush on him."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Deny it all you want – you know it's true." Claire growled. It had definitely NOT been a good day. "So what's up with you? Why are you wandering around out here by yourself?"  
  
"I got in a fight with Sar- err, Pan."  
  
"Ahhh, that sucks. I was just about to go see your mom about helping me arrange something. Want a lift to CC?"  
  
"Sure… but… where's your car?" She looked all around, but couldn't see a vehicle of any sort. Marron chuckled and pulled a capsule out of her pockets.  
  
"Of course." Claire muttered. Marron threw it and a compact little pink car popped up.  
  
"Hold on a sec… I want to see something." Bra reached into a pocket hidden in her shirt and, sure enough, pulled out a capsule. "YES!" She shrieked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll see…" She grinned mischievously.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"I'm starting to worry about B-chan." Goten stated as he checked his watch for the thousandth time.  
  
"I'm sure she's f-" Pan cut herself off as she looked out the window. "Uh oh…"  
  
"What is it?" Trunks and Goten asked in unison.  
  
"I don't want to cause panic, but… THE CAR IS GONE!" 


End file.
